Daughter Of Zeus- The Storm Soul
by Lemoneyedragon
Summary: Arya Hawks is the daughter of Zeus. Her family has started to rebel againist the gods, and the mortals HAVE chances of winning. Will she save the world from war?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hai! :D**

**I am Lemoneyedragon, but call me Lemon. This story takes place after The Last Olympian where Percy, I belive is 16. So he's about the same age here. Arya (the main character here) is twelve.**

**.:Plot:.**

**Arya finds herself in Camp Half-Blood. At last.**

**However, news have been spreading, Arya's family, has been rising againist the gods, will she find them, and stop them before it's too late?**

I'd lie if I said I like my life, but I guess it's bareable.

So why did I start it cheesy? Well, for starters, I am a demi-god, yes- it's half human, half god. Sounds like an honor, right? Well, it is... but the gods tend to be annoying and more important- egotistic. Just like me. Yeah, except Aphrodite, but that's because she's like... the goddess of doves. Which I don't think is too much of a goddish powers. And love is rather useless, not to be rude.

Some of them are fine, I guess. But all of them (except Artemis and a strange witch, Hestia I think) have a bad habit- they tend to have children with mortals. Oh forget it, I'll skip the details.

I am daughter of Zeus. Yeah, the god who's the king. Go read some greek myths or something.

I won't talk about the less-important gods (no offence or anything), only the Big three- eldest gods.

There's the emo- Hades, who's stuck in UnderWorld. He's pretty bitter about it, but he keeps cool, since if it was me who was living with zombies, I'd go insane. Hades is the rare god that I seem to admire, yeah, but I don't think he likes me too much. Being daughter of Zeus is painful.

But gosh, Poseidon hates me. I should really participate in some sort of a „Save The Whales" competition or something to get him have a better look at me. He's allways like: „daughter of Zeus" when I meet him, and that means bad. Really bad, when a god calls you something like that, your basically screwed. But seriously, it means they're really pissed.

So, before I get to really start the story, we'll start off with a day that I really hated. When I was taken to Camp Half-Blood.

Most demi-gods love it there, just for the reason they have someone to relate to, and they're safe there. Maybe true, but my sister always told me it's safer in our current location, way safer in our current location. Our mother's family was being hunted down by gods. As for the reason- I don't know. But Ellie (sis) always said we can't go to Camp Half-Blood.

And we never did.

This was basically an ordinary day. Nothing unusuall. A monster attack, as every day. Then came the evening.

I came back from my tennis training. Since I tend to be really athletic. Evening seemed to be really nice at first.

I was in the park, which seemed to be pretty empty at the moment, and that got me pretty worried, just in case someone decides to attack me.

I of course had my celestial bronze bow, and arrows with me. In they're mist form- as those big headphones you usually put up on Skype calls or something. A handy device, too bad it's just a mist form, and they don't actually play music. Oh well.

The sky was getting dark, and I prayed for dad- I mean- Zeus! To give us a lightning storm. I tend to be a bit hyperactive during storms, and don't ask why, because it's obvious with being daughter of lightning god.

So your aware, I know about the gods and demigods, so I am familiar to those kinds of things.

When I saw a stray dog, with rather sad eyes, and a depressing looking girl next to him, I though of them as more or less normal creatures. And I would know, I've been through monster attacks every day since I was about four, and even before, only I never really fought them myself, it was aunt Hazaell or Ellie. Then Ellie died of lightning bolt (another reason I hate Zeus) and Hazaell went a bit insane, and I had to take care of myself.

So I had a really strange feeling when the girl and her dog (who was now snarling) came closer and said this:

"Arya Hawks! You are coming with us, to Camp Half-Blood." She said in an icy tone. I took my headphones out of the gab, but didn't even blink, and it looked like she was going to keep me in her eyes too. While I had no problems in killing anyone, killing my cousin sounded brutall as Tartarus. And yet. No way was I going now.

"What do you mean "we"? Who in the name of Tartarus are you? And why should I follow you?" My voice rose in a hiss.

"I am Elise Black, and this is Atruna!" She said, and pointed at the dog. "She's a hell hound, I am the daughter of Hades." She said, and I wasn't sure if she only said that to inform me, or hoped I'd get a bit of a panic and give up at this point. "Two people is enough for "we". Simple math." Elise growled, though I could see she was nervous. "You should follow me because you've been claimed by Zeus, and you belong in the camp!"

I didn't see that as too much of an excuse, so I was pretty sure there had to be something else hiding beneath. Besides, despite the fact that I had been claimed by Zeus right about now (perfect timing), everybody in the god world knew about me. Even the satyrs who had come to the camp, and hadn't suceeded and gotten a face-full of hurt as a result. If it was only for that reason, if I were them, I'd have come sooner.

I glanced at the hell hound that had been named Atruna, according to Elise. It didn't look too big, and as ugly as hell hounds were, but enough for me to get pretty cautious. It had to be mist. Of course.

Well, it appears I have no choice but to do a suprise attack.

"Now, if you'd-" She got cut by me, as I hit her directly in the face. I am pretty sure it was near the eye.

"What in the name Hades was that for?" Elise yelled out loud, and I felt a little guilty.

"Sorry, but go to your daddy's place!" I mocked her and saw Atruna sniffing her owner and barking for help. Seeing none would come, she turned at me, and her growls grew louder.

No questions asked, I ran away from the empty park fast as I could.

Bow and arrows weren't the best weapon in this case, and a knife seemed really brutal to a cousin, and a stray dog, so face-hit and running away seemed like the best option.

"Why aren't you just going back to UnderWorld?" I muttered to myself, as I heard pawsteps behind me.

What bothered me the most, was that I had been fighting monsters for years, and now I wasn't turning around and killing the hellhound like I would normally do. I was a bit of a... bitch. True. And my family wasn't the kind that was going to give me a cookie and say: "we're going to watch a movie together, and not argue at all. You coming?", so I guess noone could really blame me for my nature. However, family stays family. As brutal as this family is.

The streets we're near. I could allready hear a car riding by, but just when the odds were right next to me, I bumped into a blonde girl, that jumped in front of me. I hadn't expected this, but she, had most likely hoped I had ran slow enough to be able to stop in the right time. Well guess what? I'm a really fast runner, so that might just be a problem.

I didn't also have enough time to turn, so we both fell. Luckily for her, she fell in the grass, and wasn't the person to get electrified sooon as she touches the water. But I was the person to fall in a dirty puddle, and the person to get electrified.

"Ow..." I muttered and tried to get up. The blonde haired, and grey eyed girl got up faster, but she wasn't the one to fall in the mud, unlike me. The hell hound got here too, by the time, but he looked more angry for me hitting Elise, than being happy about reaching me.

I saw two more demigods appearing. And a satyr.

"Whoa! That was fast runnin' girl! Wanna race sometimes?" The satyr asked, but I tried my best to ignore him. However, I couldn't help but say: "You stand no chance, goat boy!" And while I was hoping it would turn out rather friendly, I sounded really pissed. But oh well, I really was.

The second person was Elise, who looked even more pissed than me, with blood comming out of her nose. Her eyes looked pretty impressive and she hissed:

"You. Nearly. Broke. My. Nose."

"Did I? That can be fixed! Come closer and I'll break it completely!" I hissed back

Atruna growled, but I looked back at the last guy. His hair was black, and eyes we're somewhere between blue and green. Son of Poseidon. Most definately.

"I am Percy, this is Anabeth," The blackhaired guy said, and then pointed out to the blonde girl. "This is Grover, and you've already met Elise,"

"Sadly..." I said so quiet I barelly heard myself. I saw Elise mutter something to herself as well.

Like I thought, who said being a demigod was easy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter up! Wheee! I feel like writting! X3**

Driving to camp halfblood was rather traumatizing, since neither of halfbloods or the satyr knew how to use a car.

That's sad cause it was a while 'till we got there. I am pretty sure I vomited it up only three times.

I took a quick look out of the window, to see like, my favorite thing in the whole world: sky, and noticed a sign that said something like „Eat Your Own Strawberries". My dyslexia wasn't allowing to read in clear, and the image was very blurry, and the letters literally flew, but I managed to do it. After reading it, I couldn't help but say:

"I've heard so much about this demigod camp of yours, in the end, you turned out to be strawberry farmers."

Elise gave me a grimace of annoyance, and I could see, that she already imagined what I'D look with a broken nose. To be fair, scars are pretty cool. A sign of battle, which is why I adored, instead of hated the big one I had all over my face. Broken nose, didn't seem like a too good idea though.

"Yeah, by the way. You'll need to go pick them up every week." She said with triumph in her reddish brown eyes. It wasn't the best news, but at least I didn't need to clean the rivers or something. I really don't like water. Obviously I can drink it, but swimming reaches the limits.

"Why do you have strawberries anyways?" I asked by curiosity, rather than rudeness. Though I was pretty sure I sounded down right mean.

"Money." Annabeth answered.

"Money? Isn't that like… the dumbest way of making money ever?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Strawberries aren't bad!" Grover protested and I couldn't disagree. Annabeth rolled her grey eyes.

It was the middle of the night, and the sky was full of shining stars. While I preferred day, instead of night, I had to admit, that all and all, the sky looked really gorgeous.

When we got out of the car, all I could think was: "wow!", I guess they have a pretty fancy place for strawberry farm.

"It looks… good! Try to get a little better toilets though," I said in disgust. "I bet they're pretty stinky-"

" They are! And I'll make sure you get a better look of it!" A bossy, brown haired girl cut me off. I sighed. The campers around here seemed to be rather… aggressive than any types of friendly. Wow, this was the place for people like me!

"Clarees…" Annabeth warned in a tone, that poured: this isn't the first time someone gets a rough time by Clarees making a grand entrance. "This is Arya, daughter of Zeus. Arya- this is Clarees, daughter of Ares." I didn't go asking how Annabeth knew my name and instead gave Clarees a look that poured: "Well that makes sense…"

"Got a problem? Just because your daddy is the king, doesn't mean you don't get proper "care"." She said and a few girls behind her laughed like crazy or something. I raised an eyebrow. They need to get therapy.

"Clarees, don't. The girl doesn't know a fudge about fighting yet! Try to be a bit kinder this time!" A brown haired guy next to me said and his tone was sharp as the sword he had in his hands. I had something to say about the part of me, not knowing how to fight, but I couldn't even start talking.

"You'll have to wait though, Clarees." Elise started. "First, we need to take her to meet the rest of the campers, see the camp, and then go ahead."

I glanced at her. Her voice told that she hadn't still forgiven me for breaking her nose, and Atruna didn't either, as she watched me with cold eyes almost the whole ride. Which made me wanna slap the hell hound in it's darned face.

"Though, seeing her face being washed in toilet seems pretty nice." Elise hissed.

"Don't worry, you can come too. As a matter of fact, I'll let you clean your face first, if you want to. And how's your nose by the way? I can always break it again if-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Annabeth interrupted. She looked awfully pissed. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears, and her eyes turning red.

"You want me to deform your nose too? No problem!"

"Keep your mouth quiet, Static Brain!" The blonde said, and her grey eyes sparked in anger.

Yeah, nice comeback. Static Brain, eh? Wasn't too bad actually…

"Oh, no. I am so scared!" I said, in a drama queen tone.

"Enough!" Said a centaur in an annoyed tone. "Annabeth, lead Arya through the camp-"

"I don't need any leading. I'll find my own way."

"Okay, at least let her take you to the cabins. I am-"

"Chiron. I know your name."

Annabeth nodded but she looked very grumpy. Too bad. Giving me one last angry look, and muttered. "Follow me…"

And I did. Seconds later, we stood next to a huge building- Zeus's cabin, as I had guessed.

"It's empty for now. Just so you know a bit more clear- I am Annabeth. Councilor of cabin nine. And daughter of Athena. Stay out of my, and my friend's way." She hissed and left.

**Yeah, Annabeth doesn't like Arya too much! X3 I swear, Arya can be such definition of egotistic! :D**


End file.
